Beware the Heart
by Exelis
Summary: The Existance of all depends on those who wield the Heart Shards. There's only one question: Who the hell are they? New characters come in to TRY to save the day and make Riku question his choices in the past as if he could do that any more. Rated T.


Exelis: Well, here's another fanfiction started. But this one I am pretty sure I'll finish. I love KH too much to not. Anyways hope you enjoy. I try not to make my OC's too Mary Sueish. Or at least I've tried. Exelis I think will be my best Non-Mary Sue Mary Sue yet. And yeah I guess because of the name some might believe this is a self insert, but it's not. I just like the name Exelis. It has an ex in it and if you take the x out and mix up the remaining letters you get the name Elise – a derivative of Elisabeth which is a name that means Gift From God. So I think it's fitting for the character. You'll understand as the story goes on. Hell, some of you smart one's might get it on the first chapter.

Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, or Kingdom Hearts II, I think Square Enix and Disney do. If I'm wrong someone correct me. However, What I do own is Exelis and anything that doesn't remind people of KH in this fanficion, as well as any other original characters. Note now that I will not place this disclaimer again, because it will stand for the whole time I write this fanfiction, and probably for the rest of my life. In other words, I do not own KH, and I probably never will. So leave me alone to sulk at the fact.

Ok, on with the show.

TTT

Chapter 1

"My Lady, where have you sent me now?" I awoke in a canyon. About 20 strides across from side to side, and at least a mile from one end to the other. She said that this place was unbalanced. That she had already sent something along to help, but it was failing, there was too much Darkness for it to work to its full potential. She sent me along to bring it to full fruitation, whatever she had sent.

This place definitely felt out of sorts, the energies were all messed up. But the strangest thing was that the sense of evil was the same as that of the Dark. Then could it be true? The whispers I had heard told of an Existence in which Light and Dark were assigned places of Good and Evil. And also where they melded together in a way that there was no longer pure essence of either.

A terrifying thought, one that if My Lady had heard she would have quieted immediately.

However, she was not here. This Existence was not hers. I had to find the Lady Dark of this Existence if I hoped to be of any help, to anyone. Already my power from My Lady was draining. I needed a new source I could draw from.

"My, my… What do we have here? A little Nobody!" I turned to the sound of a male voice. Sensing his power was easy… His power that among my circles would have been blasphemous. Light and Dark, all in one. His Light energies were stronger in his mind obviously, but the power of the Dark stayed behind his body, giving him power. Power enough to beat me in my weakened state. And his tone said that was exactly what he had in mind. As he jumped down, I felt something I had not felt in a long time: Fear.

"I have no quarrel with you, stranger. I am just passing through."

"Ha! Like I'd allow a spy to get back to the Organization. I don't think so!" And then he attacked. How was I to convince him I was no threat, when he wouldn't let me speak for dodging his blows? I couldn't create a Dark Pathway, it would waste too much energy, and for all I knew, I would end up in a more hostile environment than this.

After long moments of dodging his attacks, I finally got a moment to try to plead my case, "Please, I came to help this Existence! Not to harm it!"

"Yeah, right!" He swung his sword at me again. This time, he hit flesh. My shoulder burned as red blood stained my clothes. "What? You're bleeding…" Lowering his sword he looked at me as if I were of two heads.

"Of course I am… I am Human after all. Don't Human's bleed in this Existence?" I clutched at my arm trying to stop some of the bleeding.

"But… I thought you were a Nobody!"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of that term."

He looked crestfallen then… "I'm sorry. But you just came out of a Dark Corridor, usually only Nobody's or Heartless use them. And I've never seen a Heartless like you."

"Dark Corridor? Well, at least I know the term Heartless. It's what I am after all." It seems I said something wrong. For the dark haired man was instantly on the offensive once more.

"A Heartless that bleeds, that's new."

"Excuse me? I'm afraid we have a bit of a terminology difference." I then remembered what My Lady said to me.

"To find the Lady Dark of the Existence, find a wizard named Yen Sid."

"Well, since you do not seem to be much help, can you aid me in finding a Yen Sid? The Wizard."

"Why, Heartless, you want to get rid of him?" He growled. I realized I still hadn't heard his name.

"No, I wish to talk with him. My Lady said he would help me. Do you know where I may find him? My name is Exelis, by the by. May I know yours? Just in case whoever heals my arm wishes for a name?"

"Leon." Leon continued to growl. He really wasn't going to be of much help. This blood loss wasn't helping my energies any. I was now getting weaker by the moment. Things were already starting to get fuzzy.

"Please, I mean you no harm. You are the only one who has shown violent actions. Please, the sooner I find Yen Sid, the sooner my quest can be done and I can go home. Please." I was getting close to begging, hell, I was. I was getting so weak, I would not remain conscious for long. And being unconscious in the face of this man did not seem like the best idea.

My legs suddenly gave out, I felt so weak. "Hey!" Leon ran over throwing down his sword to catch me, my nose an inch from the dirt. He felt my forehead, "You have a fever. I didn't know Heartless could get sick…"

"It seems our definition of what a 'Heartless' is different. Please, I must find Yen Sid before it's too late…" My world turned to shadows…

TTT

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" So much pain, what were they doing? Sending the Light into me? I awoke to the face of my would be healer, holding a bottle of something that shined halfway full of some liquid. "Get away." I hold a dark orb towards her, warding her away.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"'Trying to help.' I understand, but I fear you have done more harm than good. Please, you know where Yen Sid is?" She had done more harm than good; whatever she had used from that bottle had canceled out more of my power. If I didn't hurry I'd fade before I ever even glimpsed Yen Sid.

"I'm afraid we don't have that information, but I may be some help, oh, Dark Guardian of the Balance." I looked away from the girl to an old man in a blue robe and had. The energies around him shined like a rainbow. A wizard and he knew of the Balance. "I can help her from here, Aerith. Guardian, I am Merlin, I am sure you know that name." The old wizard chuckled.

"I can only be glad to hear it, World Traveler." The famous Merlin, who slipped between the different worlds of Existence and the worlds inside. He helped all who needed him. I could only hope he could help me. "Please, I was to ask Yen Sid-"

"About this Existance's Lady Dark. Yes, I can already see your power waning, keeping your weapon out must not be of any help in keeping your energies up." He gestured to the dark orb in my hand. Understanding the truth I banished it in a puff of Darkness it was gone – the energy blessedly returning to me. "Better. However I'm afraid this Universe no longer has a Lady Dark, or a Lady Light." I could not believe what he was saying. If there was none, then how did this world continue to exist? He seemed to see the question in my eyes for he quickly continued, "You see, unlike your Universe, this world is made up of many habitable worlds that quite defy the laws of physics as you know of most normal Universes. Each world somehow kept itself in check until recently. It's one of the reason's I stay in this Universe so much! I find it fascinating. Unfortunately, someone who did not know of the Balance That Must Be Kept, also found it so fascinating…" He continued to tell me everything he knew up till the most recent events. "So now the worlds are once again whole, thanks to Sora. He's finally back home with his friends, Kairi and Riku. However, I assume since you are here, not all is as well as we had hoped?"

I shook my head, "No. Your worlds are still terribly unbalanced. But if what I've felt coming here is right and what you say is true, then as soon as the people start to recover from their grief of those lost, it should right itself. Normally the Dark and Evil don't coincide. But here…"

"It does. Yes." Merlin looked upon me with what appeared to be grief in his eyes.

"Then I suppose I understand why Leon attacked me. Coming out of a Dark Pathway so."

"Guardian-"

"Please, Exelis is the name I am given." I smiled at him. Why did he look so sad.

"I'm afraid that not all I have said is true… It seems that the worlds are ripping apart again. But none can find out why. All those that had aided in the process before are supposed to be gone. However…"

"The worlds are still pulling apart from their core – their Heart?"

"Yes. So you see, we still have need of you." His eyes pleaded

"But without a Lady I cannot exist. I am already beginning to fade."

"Yes, I was hoping that mayhap you could go, tell your lady of events and then return." Merlin rung his hands.

"That still would not solve the problem I have. I need a power source. A Dark Power source that is pure."

"Please, just try? I may be able to find a spell to give you a power source, but I fear we need more help from you Lady of the Dark."

Now I became angry. My Lady had already sent them help. My Lady had sacrificed one of her Guardian's Hearts to help them. What did they wish for another Heart? Another precious Heart to separate my Lady from her Guardians. I hate to sound selfish, but I am wholly glad now that my Lady had allowed me to keep a piece of my Heart. From what I understood, what she had done needed a whole Heart not the partial one she kept from me. "You wish her to sacrifice another heart for your cause," my anger broke through my words. "Has she not sacrificed enough? Already one of her Guardians is lost to her because of her aid to your world!"

"I do not think you are lost-"

"It is not me that is lost." I forced myself to calm down. Merlin may be a wonderer of Existence, but he may have spent to long here, he would not understand. "It is a mute point anyways. I do not have enough energy to create another Dark Pathway. That is the only way I know to return to my Existence."

Merlin looked relieved as if he knew something I did not. "Well, last I heard, there is one who can still open Doorways to Darkness. Riku."

TTT

Exelis: Ok, so how do you like? As anyone who knows me can tell – Exelis and I (the original) are not really alike. She's all business all the time, and I'm only business when it suits me. I'm not planning on her having any humor, and if she does it'll probably be dry where I'm a barrel of laughs… ok maybe we have the humor in common. But what I'm trying to say is that Exelis is not a self insert – I just like her name and as far as I can tell I'm not like her. She tried to convince Leon that she wasn't a threat – I would have just run screaming. Case and point. :D

I hope you guys look foreword to the next chapter! Read and Review Please!


End file.
